あなたの唇の形。the shape of your lips
by freddiethekoala
Summary: Me and my friend decided to create a new crackship- Tamaki and Kazehaya! Excuse me if the character's aren't spot-on, I haven't watched the anime in so long. Enjoy! This fic will possibly include: Yaoi smut, romance, a bit of humor.
1. A New Start

Tamaki walked the corridors of Ouran High School, going to the main office to meet their new student. His new job around the school was introducing new students and showing them around the campus, etc. Today, the school was recieving a tall, dark-haired male named Kazehaya Shouta. The blonde made his usual charming smile as he walked over to the boy. "Why, hello there.." Tamaki greeted, somewhat flipping his hair back in manner that usually swooned his fellow students, well, the female ones. Kazehaya scoffed somewhat, doing a roll of his eyes. Tamaki's large ego hadn't noticed the other boy's gesture, and decided to go on with his talking. "I am Tamaki Suoh, it's nice to meet you.. Kazehaya Shouta, was it?" He tried to remember from the information he recieved from the office. They usually told him first, so they didn't have to go through the "embarrassment" of introducing themselves. "Yeah," Kazehaya replied, nodding. "That's me." Tamaki grinned and started to walk off in his usual dramatic manner, using his hand to gesture for the other male to tag along. Kazehaya raised an eyebrow and just followed behind Tamaki to explore the campus. "C'mon, c'mon, we don't have all day!" he said obnoxiously, the charming smile staying on his face as the new kid followed behind.

Kazehaya made a look of annoyance as Tamaki lead the way to wherever they were going to. He was in a bit of a foul mood- transferring from one school to another. He missed Sawako.. he loved her. Kazehaya sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping that this move would be worth it.

Tamaki slowed his steps so Kazehaya was at his side. He noticed the boy had rather.. handsome features, even when he looked like he'd be anywhere but at Ouran. "I believe we should start the tour at the garden.. and then save the Host Club's room for last.." the blonde went on, continuing to make gestures with his hands as he talked. Tamaki liked to hear himself talk- it soothed him.

_Alright..._ Kazehaya thought as the two walked outside. The dark-haired male noticed that Tamaki was a bit of a stuck-up kind of guy. But.. Kazehaya had to admit.. he thought it was kind of cute when people wore uniforms. It looked cute on Sawako, and it looked a bit.. sexy on Tamaki. He blushed a little at the thought, realizing what he was fantasizing about._ What are you doing?_ He asked himself, as he found himself checking Tamaki out._ You like Sawako, remember?_

The two almost reached the garden as Kazehaya's dark eyes stared straight forward, refusing to look at the blonde next to him. "Where you from?" Tamaki asked in his soft voice that he used especially to swoon the girls of Ouran. He tried to make conversation with the bloke, he seemed like the kind that could possibly work at the Host Club. He had an attitude, good looks,.. and he was pretty fit as well."Not too far from here.. the last school I went to was much smaller than this one.." Kazehaya replied, looking around Ouran. It was large.. expensive, too much to his liking. But he was transferred here by his parents.. so he was stuck with it. No friends, no Sawako, no more of his favorite small coffee shops that he went to regularly. He'd get new friends eventually, but they wouldn't ever compare to Sawako.

Tamaki lead around the garden, the smell of roses filling the air, other types of flowers joining the perfume-like atmosphere as well. "Don't worry, Kazehaya," the blonde reassured, looking over to the boy and having a smile on his lips. "I'm sure you'll feel welcome here soon enough.." Tamaki put a hand on Kazehaya's shoulder in a way to be comforting, unable to resist his habit of acting like a host. Kazehaya glanced at the hand in a bit of curiosity, but was also somewhat weirded out.

Tamaki removed his hand from Kazehaya's shoulder, and continued to smile at the boy in a way to welcome him.. but it was still freaking the dark-haired boy a bit. They walked around the campus, occasionally talking from time to time as they passed by dining halls and music rooms and classrooms and so on. Tamaki wondered what Haruhi was doing- wondering if she missed him..

He decided to skip the rest of the tour to go back to the Host Club's room to see Haruhi and the rest of the gang. He hadn't talked to Haruhi in days, she had been very busy since she was no longer a host- well, she quitted temporarily- because she had finally paid off the vase. Tamaki knew she was visiting today, though, to have a tea party with Honey for fun.

Tamaki and Kazehaya finally arrived to the Host Club's reserved room- the place where a girl could go and a boy could give all of his attention to her, and vice versa. Where all the female students became swoon by simply the cuteness of Honey, or the forbidden love by the twins, or perhaps.. the "prince-type", Tamaki, that swooned women by the touch of a hand..

When they had entered, Kazehaya could have sworn he felt Tamaki's hand brush his own. It made him almost blush like mad- but he quickly calmed himself- sudden human contact drove him wild.. the thought of him and Sawako almost kissing before.. was too much. Kazehaya wasn't very smooth when it came to kissing and holding a lover.. and he had many admirers, but never had kissed any of them.

"Host Club!" Tamaki called, clapping his hands as if he was calling a servant. Honey skipped over, his bunny in hands. "We have a new student and I believe, we hosts, should.. break in the new kid.." the blonde added, as the rest of them presented themselves to Tamaki. Haruhi stepped forward, her hair much longer than when she had joined the club, and wearing a casual white dress. "Hello there.. I'm Haruhi," she greeted, making a half-smile at Kazehaya. Haruhi held out a hand to shake Kazehaya's to complete their introduction. And then.. it happened.

Kazehaya felt himself blush slightly as he looked at the girl known as Haruhi. She was really.. cute. Not cuter than Sawako, of course. But.. cute._ Really_ cute. And her smile was so... he couldn't even put it into words._ No no no!_ His thoughts interuppted him, snapping him back to reality. "I.. I'm Kazehaya Shouta," he replied, shaking the girl's hand.

Haruhi giggled softly, letting go of the new kid's hand, "It's nice to meet you, Kazehaya."

"He's cute," Kaoru and Hikaru said together, grinning widely as they appeared behind Kazehaya, causing the dark-haired boy to jump, feeling rather alarmed.

Kazehaya was now blushing furiously at the compliment, one of the twins coming more closer to his face that was covered in shades of red. It was Hikaru or Kaoru.. no one could really tell. Except Haruhi, of course.. she could tell the difference. "D'aww.. he's _blushing!_" one of the twins muttered, giggling.

"That's enough, boys.." Kyoya scolded, keeping the calm face he always kept. Kazehaya blinked a few times again, the blush starting to fade away. _Finally.._ he thought, regaining self control of his emotions.

Honey tilted his head to the left slightly, staring up at Kazehaya. Kazehaya was staring at Haruhi without realizing it, and neither did Haruhi.. "HEY!" Honey senpai shouted, tugging on Kazehaya's shirt. He looked down, seeing a small blonde that looked about 5 years old. "Do you like cake?" the tiny blonde asked, making a very.. kawaii face.

Kazehaya raised an eyebrow, "Uh.. I guess.." He answered unsurely as Honey walked away, forgetting to introduce himself. Tamaki stepped closer so he stood next to Kazehaya, brushing his hand on the dark-haired male's leg.. accidentally, without noticing he had did so. Kazehaya's face turned a bright pink again, glancing at Tamaki's hand. "Oh, sorry," the blonde laughed, moving his hand away from the other male's leg. "Uh, yeah.. no worries," Kazehaya replied, bringing one of his hands to his face to feel how warm he was. He was like a stove. He got all embarrassed so easily.

"That's Honey," Tamaki added, gesturing his hand (the one that had been touching Kazehaya a lot lately) towards Honey senpai who was running over to a table for some cake.

"That's Mori-senpai," Tamaki continued, gesturing his hand to a dark-haired, tall male that was around 'Honey'. _He looks loads like Ryu..._ Kazehaya thought, remembering his best friend that he had left behind. He hoped he and Chizu were getting together soon.. the tension between them was unbareable. "And Kyoya," he pointed to a male with dark hair and glasses, holding onto a laptop.

"Kao-" Tamaki began, pointing to one of the twins. "Er... Hik-.. or.. Well.." The blonde was unsure, he could hardly tell the difference. The one he was pointing to called out his name ("HIKARU!"). "Kaoru," he said, being totally oblivious that it was indeed, Hikaru. The redhead rolled his eyes as he went with his twin to a customer that just stepped in to assist them. "And Hikaru," Tamaki finished, pointing to Kaoru.

Kazehaya thought it was a bit too much to take in all at once. He'd much rather have a one on one conversation. He missed Sawako.. and her smile.. and her laugh.. and how she always said "Uhma.." whenever she was in thought. His eyes drooped slightly, remembering her face.. regretting that he hadn't kissed her goodbye. "WELL, KAZEHAYA," Tamaki said loudly, clapping his hand on the other male's back, snapping him away from all thoughts. The blonde grinned widely, hugging the dark-haired male by the side to bring him close. Kazehaya was taken aback, surprised by sudden closeness. Tamaki was really warm.. and smelled like a cologne that was rather.. refreshing and nice. "WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!"

"T-Thanks," Kazehaya replied, his cheeks starting to tint with blush already. Tamaki walked away, telling Kazehaya that he'd be talking to Haruhi for awhile, and to feel free to talk to anyone around. He was a social butterfly, right? Kazehaya wasn't shy. He had loads of friends at his old school.. he was sure he could gain some new ones here..


	2. Welcome to the Host Club!

It was a few days after Kazehaya had transferred, around lunch time, and thoughts of Haruhi filled his mind. But so was Sawako.. and he also found himself.. maybe.. fantasizing about Tamaki. Even though he had somewhat of a large ego- he was pretty.. handsome. He ate his lunch, trying to banish all thoughts of the blonde male, and the lovely brunette female he had met yesterday. _Only Sawako,_ he told himself as he ate an apple. _Only Sawako._

He sat alone that Saturday as he ate his food, wondering if he could persuade his parents to bring him home. His real home. The one with Chizu and Ryu and Sawako and Ayane. Everyone. All his friends. "Hey, Kazehaya.." His thoughts were interrupted again, but only this time.. it was by a soft, sweet voice that belonged to Haruhi Fujioka.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kazehaya said quietly, smiling at the brunette female. He tried to keep as calm as possible, despite the fact he was slowly developing a small crush on the girl. "How's Ouran treating you?" she asked curiously, picking up an apple from her own lunch. "Don't worry if you feel like you don't fit in.. when I first started going here, I got in because of a scholarship.. I was practically an outcast. The Host Club helped a lot though, even though they're filled with a lot of weirdos.." She smiled back at Kazehaya, clearly joking about her insult. She loved the Host Club, and everyone in it. "Do you plan on joining the Host Club?"

"W-Would I see you?" he asked in reply nervously, afraid of what she'd say in return. He was also afraid that he'd be somewhat.. clingy. Weird. A bit of a stalker.. "It's really nice here.. people are really nice, especially you, of course. People are really accepting too, but.. I must admit, I'm a bit homesick." Kazehaya would usually look at Sawako's photo before falling asleep.. the only photographic evidence of her smile he had..

"Yeah, you'd probably see me. Not too much, though," Haruhi admitted, smiling at the fact that he wanted to see her. She thought the guy was cute.. but she liked Tamaki.. right? And she had a bit of a crush on Hikaru.. but not that much, of course. "So, what do you say?" she added, hoping she could persuade Kazehaya. He'd be perfect. "Wanna join the Host Club?"

"Uh.. I don't know.." Kazehaya admitted, thinking about the idea of joining. He only moved in about a week ago, and he still felt overwhelmed. "Just let me know what you think, alright?" Haruhi added, smiling her usual comforting smile that made butterflies flutter in his stomach. She ate her lunch quietly with him, occasionally bringing up conversation.

"Why aren't you sitting with Tamaki?" Kazehaya asked casually, eating his noodles. He didn't wanna seem like he cared, but he noticed that the two spent a lot of time together. "Isn't he your boyfriend or something?" He hoped that he didn't sound like he was jealous or too much in her personal space, but, he had to admit.. he was curious.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend.." Haruhi told him, nodding her head after she took a sip of her coffee. "But I thought it'd be nice to sit with you.. you seem interesting."

Kazehaya's face turned a little pink, some jealousy starting to churn in his stomach. _Oh,_ he thought, looking down at his cup of noodles, eating it more faster so he could blame his blush on the heat of the food. "Thanks," he mumbled as he looked up from his noodles. Haruhi just kept that lovely smile on her face, looking at him like she was totally oblivious to the innocent, small crush. But she was starting to notice all the little signs he gave her.

And it was really.._ cute_.

Tamaki came into the lunchroom when the clock hit 12:30, Kazehaya and Haruhi were still at the same table, their food almost gone completely. Just an orange remained in between the two, as they talked and talked about each other's interests.. making Kazehaya like her even more than planned. _Sawako, Sawako, Sawako!_ His thoughts reminded as Tamaki took a seat beside Haruhi.

"Well, hey again, Kazehaya," Tamaki greeted, sitting very close to Haruhi. He was a bit annoyed, knowing his girlfriend was hanging out with the new commoner. Kazehaya's jealousy was still at the pit of his stomach, and jealousy inside Tamaki had just arrived. "Hey," the dark-haired male greeted back to the blonde, trying not to act suspicious. "I see you two have been getting along well.." Tamaki commented, taking a bite of the pear he had in his hand. "That's great!" he added, trying with the best of his ability to not sound sarcastic. "Yeah.. we are, she's really brilliant.." Kazehaya commented, smiling back at Tamaki. Haruhi smiled too at the compliment, thinking the same of Kazehaya.

"So, the Host Club is going to have a dance in your honor," Tamaki began, grinning widely in excitement. "Since you're joining the Host Club and you're a new student.. we thought it would be nice to have a dance to welcome you."

_WHAT?_ Kazehaya thought, the word almost slipping out loudly. His dark eyes grew wide in shock. _Joining the Host Club? Since when?_


	3. Ready to dance?

"Kazehaya.. Do you have a girlfriend?" Tamaki asked one day, a few days before the dance they would be holding at the Host Club.

Sawako immeadiately came to mind. They had a long distance relationship, and he promised her he would behave himself while they were apart.. and he never got to kiss her goodbye. "Y-Yeah.. why do you ask?" Kazehaya had answered, fixing his blazer. He was breaking in his new host uniform, seeing if it fit well and if he was comfortable in it. "I was just curious, since I'm developing a crush on you.." the blonde chuckled softly after his reply and added, "I'm only messing with you, Kazehaya." _He was only joking.. no worries_, the dark-haired male thought, running a hand through his hair as he noticed his blushing had gone insanely uncontrollable the past few weeks.

_But.. god, Tamaki? Dating Tamaki? I wonder how that would work out. I mean, he's a guy.. I've never fancied a guy before.. and Sawako.. her smile completed me._ Kazehaya's mind wandered as he continued to look if his uniform fit him well. "Oooh, sexy~" One of the twins cooed, winking at Kazehaya. He was starting to be able to tell the difference between the two.. he believed the one who said the compliment might have been Kaoru. He was still skeptical. His face became covered in blush again, making the redhead giggle in satisfaction. This is gonna take awhile to getting used to..

Hikaru and Kaoru creeped up behind Kazehaya, becoming fond of their new member. "I bet what's underneath the uniform is ever more sexy.." one of them said, biting their lip seductively. The other twin brushed his fingers on Kazehaya's cheek, leaning close to the dark haired male's neck. "Mmm, I bet so too, Kaoru." Kazehaya's face felt like a furnace.

"W.. Wuh?" was all Kazehaya could say. He could feel blood rushing up to his face, all his confidence he had been building up, gone. "Oi, you two!" Tamaki shooed, scowling at the twins. They ran off, continuing to giggle. "See you later, Kazehaya..~" The twins said together, blowing kisses and winking at their new member.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, watching them finally leave. He ran a hand through his blond hair, letting his eyes glance around the Host Club's room. "Anyways. About that dance I'm planning for you," Tamaki started, feeling himself get excited but didn't show it on his face. He simply smiled his usual charming smile. "Invite anyone. Friends, family, any of that stuff. Seem good? Oh, and, it's gonna be in a few days. Wear a tux, perhaps. I bet you'll look even sexier than in that Host Club outfit." The blond left the coversation with a wink, teasingly getting in Kazehaya's personal space and brushing his hand up the dark-haired male's leg. Kazehaya's eyes widened from the sudden closeness- and the touching- feeling like his face couldn't take anymore heat. He made a uncomfortable high-pitched noise in the back of his throat as Tamaki removed his hand off his leg, leaving to attend to a group of three girls.


	4. Hopefully this is for dancing purposes

Ever since Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki came all close to Kazehaya and touched him, he had been have fantasies about them. Sexual fantasies. Become aroused by the look of them. He had only thought of Sawako and him getting married.. but that's how far his mind went. He never thought about having sex. Only during health classes. He frequently thought about kissing their lips.. mostly Tamaki.. the worse fantasy he thought of was doing naughty things with Hikaru and Kaoru.. at the same time. He hid his face in the book he was reading, peeking from behind to look at Tamaki and his blond hair. He also thought of Haruhi on occasion. She still made him blush like mad. But, these fantasies that clouded his mind made him so... wanting. Needy. He could feel himself grow even more selfish than he normally was. _Remember, Sawako! You love Sawako!_

_You're a boy, remember? This is normal._ Blush lightly tinted his cheeks as he continued to think of the boys that were only several feet away from him as he hid behind his book. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru..

Sawako's coming today. Same with Ryu and Chizu and Ayane. Even Joe tagged along, knowing there'd be girls. The Host Club's large room was decorated like they were attending a ball. Well.. it sort of was a ball. It was themed Masquerade. Tamaki referred to the suggestion by Honey-senpai as "sexy".. WHAT ELSE DID HE THINK WAS SEXY? Maybe Kazehaya would find out one day.

Kazehaya wore a classic plain black mask with a tuxedo, the same going for the rest of the Host Club. They easily recognized each other, people usually taking off their masks to find who they were meeting up with. Nearly the whole entire campus attended. It was packed. Kazehaya waited by the entrance, hoping to tell the difference between all the people entering. _Where's Sawako? Ryu? Ayane? Chizu? ... Joe?_

~ m ~

"T-Tamaki.." Kazehaya whimpered as the blond's lips kissed the dark-haired male's neck, here and there.

Kazehaya's body grew warm, hot even, his face covered in the color red that he practically resembled a tomato. Tamaki teased him easily, sometimes gently rubbing their fronts together.

"T.. Tamaki... Nnn.." Kazehaya whined in impatience. "I.. I w-want you.."

"Ah, ah, ah.." Tamaki teased, unbuttoning the other male's shirt carelessly. The blond's lips kissed his neck again, and then Kazehaya's chest.. and then licked a few times around his chest and stomach.

"I like to play in nice and slow.." he continued to purr seductively in Kazehaya's ear, one hand running down the dark-haired male's chest, down his stomach slowly..

Kazehaya's pants tightened, hungrily leaning in to bring Tamaki's lips against his own. The blonde smirked and bit down on Kazehaya's lower lip, ready to give him what the boy longed for..

~ m ~

"Kazehaya!" A lovely voice called out. A lovely, familiar voice. One that stood out among others. One so perfect. It shut him out of his fantasies, making himself fling his arms around her. She looked stunning. As always. He could feel himself falling in love all over again.

"Sawako.." he replied happily, hugging her tightly. It almost felt like he'd start crying from being so happy. "I missed you.. so much.."

Sawako pulled away from the hug to wipe her eyes. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, all the happiness inside her was becoming too much to handle. Kazehaya was here.. she missed him_ so_ much.. it was hard for her to go to school without seeing Kazehaya's smiling face and hearing his encouragement.

"_Oi!_ Kazehaya!" Joe called out, flinging his arm around the other male that was several centimeters taller than him. "So many attractive girls, huh?" His old friend seemed excited, but Kazehaya hadn't really been looking at the girls..

"I guess so," Kazehaya said unsurely as he looked down at the floor. He was still a bit self conscious in the Host Club, Music Room 3. It was always crowded with pretty girls and having Honey senpai and the twins as mentors wasn't the funnest or easiest thing in the world. For one, he couldn't be like Honey because he wasn't cutesy, and he didn't like to eat sweets all the time. And for two, he didn't have twin to act madly in love with. He let out a sigh, hoping this ball would end soon. Or at least, spend time with Sawako as she was here after all. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Joe.. would you please move? I want to dance with my girlfriend," Kazehaya intruded, trying to get Joe to let go of him.

Sawako and Kazehaya danced for what felt like a short amount of time, that turned out to be several hours. They got along easily, catching up on a few things. He made her laugh several times. Both of them were blushing. Kazehaya desperately wanted to lean in and give her a kiss but someone had cut in. A familiar, charming and shrill voice greeted them. "_Kazehayaaa~_" Tamaki. Couldn't Kazehaya get at least some time away from him? He was starting to get tired of the blonde. He sighed again and turned to him, "_Yes, Tamaki?_"

"Mind if I cut in?" Tamaki asked, glancing over at Sawako. She blinked a few times, unsure what to say. "S-sure," she whispered to the unfamiliar blonde who clearly knew Kazehaya. She might have heard about him from the invitation to the ball, but she wasn't 100% sure. Sawako swayed and looked up at Kazehaya, smiling at him. She was_ so_ stunning.. "I'll go hang out with Ayane and Chizu," she added in, walking over to the punch bowl where she spotted the two girls who were her best friends.

"Well, this better be worth it," Kazehaya growled. He was losing precious time to spend with his girlfriend. Shouldn't Tamaki be dancing with girls or something? Or Haruhi perhaps? His _girlfriend?_

"Trust me," Tamaki started, a smirk dancing across his lips. The last song ended and the blonde's fingers laced with Kazehaya's, ready to dance as the music began to play again. "It is worth it."

Kazehaya could feel his face warm up again, his innocent little fantasies coming to mind. It only made him turn an even brighter red. "T-Tamaki.. What are you doing?" he asked as the blonde's hands touched at the dark-haired male's sides.. for dancing purposes, of course. Hopefully.

His face flushed turned to a dark red, wondering why the hell was Tamaki "dancing" with him. The music was nice and slow.. probably for the blonde's advantage. Kazehaya cleared his throat, awaiting an answer. Tamaki's eyes filled with charm and lust, his lips curving into an alurring smile. He leaned close to Kazehaya, so only he could hear the words he about to say in a voice that was barely a whisper. "Maybe I wanted a chance to touch you, Kazehaya.." he whispered next to dark-haired male's ear.

Kazehaya's face was more red than normal. He felt like he was surely about to explode. He couldn't take it. It just.. was.. too much.. "W-Wuh?" he stuttered, his eyes were wide and his breathing went unsteady._ Touch? Me? What?_ Tamaki's smile showed his teeth. That dazzling smile that swooned practically every woman on campus without fail. The blonde let go of Kazehaya's hands and backed away, ready to disappear in the crowd. He was rather satisfied with himself, teasing their new member like that. It amused him without fail. Kazehaya pulled on Tamaki's arm before he could escape, his eyes staring at the floor. No. He wasn't escaping this time. His shaggy black hair covered his eyes and most of his face as his attention met the floor, his hand never leaving Tamaki's wrist.

"You're not getting away_ that_ easily," Kazehaya stated, pulling Tamaki behind a Japanese screen door to give the two some privacy.


End file.
